northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Acceleration X
Tokushu-tai Acceleration X (特殊隊 加速 (アクセラレーション) X Tokushu-tai Akuserarēshon X; translated as Special Squadron Acceleration X is the eighth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Takeshi Hanazono, the series will slated to premiere on June 30, 2014, replacing Operation : Alien Destruction The After Story on GP-NET’s Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot The Fujibayashi siblings, Anaira and Andrea, and the Hosogai siblings, Yuusuke and Yasuko, found a mysterious chest that contains a complete gear set for four persons (called the Acceleration X Gear) inside the cave. The complete gear set contains 4 brace morphers (called AccelBrace), 4 gear buckles (called AccelBuckle)and a pocket navigator that contains data to find the exact location of the most-powerful treasure in the universe, the RC-27A. Unbeknownst to them, an evil organization called Massive Universal Destruction (or simply known as M.U.D.) is also searching for RC-27A for evil purposes. Will the Fujibayashi siblings and Hosogai siblings find the RC-27A and protect it against the M.U.D.? Characters Acceleration X Warriors The Fujibayashi Siblings The Hosogai Siblings Quadro Acceleration Squad Allies *Shinya Takahashi *Yumi Matsukaze *Prof. Yahiro Yatsuda *Riku Hachisuka *Takemi Uesugi *Robert Baltimore *Yuuri Hayashibara Villains Massive Universal Destruction (M.U.D.) *Destructive Emperor Hasegawa *Destructive Priest Fukui *Destructive Knight Mochida *Destructive Knight Sakai *Destructive Knight Shinju *The Massive Universal Destruction Henchmen Arsenal Transformation device Acceleration X Warriors *AccelBrace *AccelBuckle Quadro Acceleration Squad *AccelPhone Weapons Standard side weapons Acceleration X Warriors *AcceLaser Quadro Acceleration Squad *Kasoku Saber Individual weapons Acceleration X Warriors Quadro Acceleration Squad Episodes The following episodes are referred as "Shifts". #First Shift (6/30/2014) #Shift 2 (7/01/2014) #Shift 3 (7/02/2014) #Shift 4 (7/03/2014) #Shift 5 (7/04/2014) #Shift 6 (7/07/2014) #Shift 7 (7/08/2014) #Shift 8 (7/09/2014) #Shift 9 (7/10/2014) #Shift 10 (7/11/2014) #Shift 11 (7/14/2014) #Shift 12 (7/15/2014) #Shift 13 (7/16/2014) #Shift 14 (7/17/2014) #Shift 15 (7/18/2014) #Shift 16 (7/19/2014) #Shift 17 (7/20/2014) #Shift 18 (7/21/2014) #Shift 19 (7/22/2014) #Shift 20 (7/23/2014) #Shift 21 (7/28/2014) #Shift 22 (7/29/2014) #Shift 23 (7/30/2014) #Shift 24 (7/31/2014) #Shift 25 (8/01/2014) Cast *Anaira Fujibayashi/AccelThunder: Reiko Sabatame *Andrea Fujibayashi/AccelFrost: Misha Ikuta *Yuusuke Hosogai/AccelRage: Yuuya Hosogai *Yasuko Hosogai/AccelZenith: Natsumi Daidouji *Yui Nakagawa/AccelRose: Marie Aihara *Kazumi Nishizono/AccelMaiden: Rina Takeda *Takeshi Ohara/Meister: Takeru Aizawa *Kyoko Kusakabe/AccelRaider: Inoue Matsunaga *Shinya Takahashi: Jan Yoshide *Yumi Matsukaze: Kyle Marie Takahara *Prof. Yahiro Yatsuda: Takeru Takenoko *Riku Hachisuka: Marvelous Jane Kawahara *Takemi Uesugi: Natsuki Ishihara *Robert Baltimore: Ochreinne Hoshikawa *Yuuri Hayashibara: Aisha Kasahara *Destructive Emperor Hasegawa: Raven Hyogo *Destructive Priest Fukui: Takeshi Miyazono *Destructive Knight Mochida: Ayako Wada *Destructive Knight Sakai: Ryo Akazawa *Destructive Knight Shinju: Hiro Usui Suit actors to be added Credit staff *Original story (原作) *Serialized in (連載) *Scriptwriter (脚本) *Music (音楽) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー) *Producers (プロデューサー) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー) *Planning (計画) *Art Director (美術監督) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン) *FX Director (FX所長) *Editor (編集者) *Cinematographer (撮影監督) *Lighting (照明) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト) *MA (MA) *MA Opening (MAオープニング) *EED (EED) *Internet (インターネット) *Illustration (イラスト) *CG (CG) *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー) *V.E. *F.C. *C.A. *CG Design (CGデザイン) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト) *Miniature Maker (ミニチュアメーカー) *Production Designer (プロダクションデザイナー) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長) *Assistant Director (助監督) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター) *Car Stunt (カースタント) *Director of Photography (写真の監督) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付) *Special Effects (特殊効果) *Special Effects Director (特撮監督) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督) *2nd Unit Assistant Director (第二部助監督) *Prop Master (プロップマスター) *Set Decorator (デコレータ設定し) *Costume Designer (衣装デザイナー) *Make-up Artist(メイクアップ名収録) *Stylist (スタイリスト) *Script Supervisor (スクリプトスーパーバイザー) *Make (メイク) *Lighting Director (照明監督) *Cameramen (カメラマン) *Production Coordinator (製作コーディネーター) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): *Assistant Story Editor (補助ストーリーエディタ) *Assistant Production Coordinator (補助生産コーディネーター) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造) *Utility (ユーティリティ) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト) *Motion Graphic Artist (モーショングラフィックアーティスト) *Monitor Graphics (モニタグラフィック) *Executive in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電) *Executive in-charge of Music (音楽の幹部で充電) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア) *2nd Music Engineer (第二音楽エンジニア) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督 *Re-recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディタ) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー) *Assistant Editor (編集アシスタント) *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー) *3D Animator (3Dアニメーター) *Production (生産) *Post-Production (ポスプロ) *Camera (カメラ) *Grip/Lighting Equipment (グリップ/照明器具) *AVP for Drama (ドラマのためのAVP) *Executive Producers (幹部生産者) *Action Director (アクション監督) *Director (監督) Theme songs Opening Theme *"Acceleration To Infinity" (「無限にACCELERATION」 `Mugen ni ACCELERATION') **Performed by (うた): Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryoko Matsuda **Composed by (作曲): Saeko Fukuhara **Arranged by (編曲): Hirofumi Tokuyama Ending Theme *"BREAK THE THROTTLE" (ep1-20) **Performed by (うた): Kids On Mafia (K.O.M.) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Koichi Miyazono **Arranged by (編曲): Yasuko Nakajima *"Breath Of Speed" (ep21-23,25-30) **Performed by (うた): Natsumi Daidouji **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Koichi Miyazono **Arranged by (編曲): Yasuko Nakajima *"Acceleration to the NEXT LEVEL" (ep24,31-40) **Performed by (うた): Natsumi Daidouji **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Saeko Fukuhara **Arranged by (編曲): Yuusuke Iwatani Notes *This series marks as the anniversary series offering as Tokushu-tai Series franchise celebrates its first year since 2013, along with its predecessor, Tokushu-tai Marine Force. *This is the first Tokushu-tai series since Tokushu-tai Dragonizer and Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba not having its own episode titles. Tokushu-tai Marine Force is the only Tokushu-tai series having its own episode titles since the first four Tokushu-tai series. *Majority of the ending themes and insert songs were all written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. Ryoko Matsuda of R.C.T.I. only wrote the opening theme of the series. *This marks as the sixth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to the previous Tokushu-tai series. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this marks as seventh Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. *Coincidentally, majority of the casts were all members of the all kids idol group, Kids On Mafia. **Also, some of the casts of the series are composed of several child stars. *This is the reunion project of Marvelous Jane Kawahara, Takeru Takenoko, Aisha Kasahara and Natsuki Ishihara (since Monsters In The Sea); Marvelous and Takeru Aizawa (since Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser); Natsumi Daidouji, Ochreinne Hoshikawa and Raven Hyogo (since Mikaela the Drummer Girl); Reiko Sabatame and Natsumi Daidouji (since Third Will); and Yuuya Hosogai, Ryo Akazawa and Takeshi Miyazono (since Seriously... Be Careful). Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series endings